


operation: junbob for valentines

by chamsaed



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Junbobficsparty2019, awkward!junbob, but hey this is fluff, high school!au, i love donghyuk, ikon group chat lmao, mentions and cameos of wanna one members, my failed attempt for crack fic, side!yunbin, valentines day yay!!!, yunbin as the annoying couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamsaed
Summary: junhoe: i already have a datebobby: .yunhyeong: ???????jinhwan: what????????donghyuk: with who??? when???? HOW????????





	1. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunhyeong: jung chanwoo asking the most important question here ????  
> yunhyeong: i never knew this day would come
> 
> chanwoo: hEY
> 
> hanbin: hey don't hey my boyfriend >:(
> 
> yunhyeong: uwu thats my mans ♡
> 
> chanwoo: i hate this fucking family
> 
> jinhwan: chanwoo language !!!!
> 
> chanwoo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- they are high school students  
> \- so these chats took place days before valentines day  
> \- chanwoo, donghyuk, and junhoe are in the same year  
> \- hanbin, bobby and kang daniel are in the same year as well  
> \- yunhyeong and jinhwan are already seniors ㅋㅋ  
> \- kang daniel is that popular guy hehe

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

 **yunhyeong:** hello children !!!

  
  
_**chanwoo** leaves the group chat_  
_**yunhyeong** has invited **chanwoo** to the group chat_

 **yunhyeong:** not a chance chanwoo

 **chanwoo:** oh man

 **yunhyeong:** so  
**yunhyeong:** as u know  
**yunhyeong:** valentines' day is coming up

 **donghyuk:** so ?

 **bobby:** are u gonna announce that you and hanbin will have this perfect date along the han river while the rest of us will wallow in sadness during the heart's day

 **yunhyeong:** ...

 **bobby:** just kidding :-)

 **yunhyeong:** but yeah hanbin and i will go on a d a t e

 **hanbin:** ♡

 **yunhyeong:** ♡♡

 **hanbin:** ♡♡♡

 **junhoe:** get a room

 **bobby:** what junhoe said

 **yunhyeong:** anYways  
**yunhyeong:** what are yall plans  
**yunhyeong:** bc there are literally 5 ppl in this gc that are Single

 **donghyuk:** ....  
**donghyuk:** okay single ppl We should hang out

 **bobby:** yeah

 **jinhwan:** u mean 4 ppl who are still Single

 **bobby:** oh

 **donghyuk:** oh (2)

 **yunhyeong:** oh (3)

 **hanbin:** so who's the unlucky man hyung

 **jinhwan:** heY

 **bobby:** noice hanbin

 **jinhwan:**  c****o* asked me out and we're going on a d a t e  
**jinhwan:** but i won't tell u who he is :)

 **bobby:** that is Unfair

 **donghyuk:**  but hyung  
**donghyuk:** valentines' day is still two weeks from now  
**donghyuk:** some of us tragically Single can still have a date by then

 **yunhyeong:** oh oh!  
**yunhyeong:** then we could go out in a group date

 **hanbin:** aw but i only want you for myself :(

 **yunhyeong:** dw hanbinie  
**yunhyeong:** we can still have our alone time tgt  
**yunhyeong:** <3

 **hanbin:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀

 **chanwoo:** i need to bleach my eyes

 **junhoe:** i already have a date

 **bobby:** .

 **yunhyeong:** ???????

 **jinhwan:** what????????

 **donghyuk:** with who??? when???? HOW????????

 **junhoe:** not a big deal  
**junhoe:** it's just-  
**junhoe:** fINE  
**junhoe:** kang daniel

 **chanwoo:** *big eyes emoji*

 **donghyuk:** i-  
**donghyuk:** OH MY GOD  
**donghyuk:** SOMEONE HOLD ME PLEASE

 **hanbin:** oH  
**hanbin:** that's why daniel asked me for ur num the other day

 **junhoe:** we hav english tgt and we were like groupmates for this one project  
**junhoe:** he just casually asked me to be his date on valentines  
**junhoe:** and i said yes

 **donghyuk:** koo junhoe u flirt  
**donghyuk:** you just scored a date with The Kang Daniel

 **junhoe:** yeah i just said that a while ago :-)  
**junhoe:** but yes  
**junhoe:** count me out of ur plan bc i already have a date srry

 **bobby:** oops i need to water my cat  
**bobby:** and feed my cactus  
**bobby:** bye

 **donghyuk:** ???

 **chanwoo:** since when did u hav a cat hyung?

 

  
**_jinhwan, bobby (2)_ **

**jinhwan:** bobby  
**jinhwan:** r u okay?

 **bobby:** hyung  
**bobby:** yes why  
**bobby:** i am perfectly fine

 **jinhwan:** did u finish watering ur cat  
**jinhwan:** and feeding ur cactus?

 **bobby:** i hav a cat?

 **jinhwan:** ur not okay  
**jinhwan:** confirmed  
**jinhwan:** alexa play i'm ok by iKON

 **bobby:** .

 **jinhwan:** is this abt junhoe going on a date w kang daniel?

 **bobby:** why-  
**bobby:** yes :(  
**bobby:** he would never say yes to me even if i asked him

 **jinhwan:** :(

 

 

_**jinhwan** has invited **yunhyeong** , **hanbin** , **donghyuk** , and **chanwoo** to the group chat_

_**jinhwan** changed the group chat name to Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES (5)_

**jinhwan:** so

 **yunhyeong:** finally  
**yunhyeong:** it's time we gotta do something about junbob

 **chanwoo:** uh  
**chanwoo:** what is junbob?

 **yunhyeong:** *jun*hoe and *bob*by  
**yunhyeong:** junbob

 **chanwoo:** OH

 **hanbin:** awww babe ur a genius <3

 **yunhyeong:** thanks babe <3

 **chanwoo:** oKAY BACK TO THE TOPIC

 **jinhwan:** thanks chanwoo  
**jinhwan:** wait  
**jinhwan:** everyone knows abt bobby's crush on junhoe right?

 **hanbin:** pft "crush"  
**hanbin:** understatement of the year

 **chanwoo:** i really thought they were going out this whole time ??

 **yunhyeong:** chanwoo pls  
**yunhyeong:** bobby can't even talk properly whenever junhoe's around

 **jinhwan:** poor kid  
**jihwan:** he always have these heart eyes whenever junhoe does something  
**jinhwan:** even if he's just breathing at a corner

 **chanwoo:** bobby hyung :(  
**chanwoo:** junhoe will be going on a date with that kang daniel guy

 **donghyuk:** um excuse me  
**donghyuk:** The Kang Daniel

 **chanwoo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **donghyuk:** i just got back from class  
**donghyuk:** what's this all about?

 **jinhwan:** operation: junbob for valentines

 **donghyuk:** oh junbob-  
**donghyuk:** OH  
**donghyuk:** oh my god

 **hanbin:** yh

 **donghyuk:** i was so insensitive back there

 **hanbin:** u were literally like rubbing on bobby's face that  junhoe is going out w kang daniel

 **donghyuk:** The Ka-  
**donghyuk:** nvm i just got so excited im sry :(  
**donghyuk:** its just everyone is swooning over kang daniel  
**donghyuk:** and he just asked junhoe to go on a date w him

 **yunhyeong:** now now  
**yunhyeong:** we have to plan something so that those two will end up tgt on valentines day

 **jinhwan:** i'm pretty sure bobby's planning something before this kang daniel blew it up

 **chanwoo:** wait  
**chanwoo:** if bobby hyung really has some ~feelings~ for junhoe  
**chanwoo:** how can we be sure if junhoe feels the same way  
**chanwoo:** without assumptions

 **yunhyeong:** wow  
**yunhyeong:** jung chanwoo asking the most important question here ????  
**yunhyeong:** i never knew this day would come

 **chanwoo:** hEY

 **hanbin:** hey don't hey my boyfriend >:(

 **yunhyeong:** uwu thats my mans ♡

 **chanwoo:** i hate this fucking family

 **jinhwan:** chanwoo language !!!!

 **chanwoo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **donghyuk:** oh i can assure you junhoe also has ~feelings~ for bobby hyung

 **jinhwan:** are u sure??

 **donghyuk:** absolutely

 **chanwoo:** why did he accept the date then?

 **donghyuk:**  i think bc he thinks that bobby hyung doesn't feel the same way abt him

 **chanwoo:** i just facepalmed so hard i flew to saipan and back

 **yunhyeong:** for the first time in my life i feel like killing someone

 **hanbin:** dw i'll help u hide the body babe

 **yunhyeong:** that's why i love u <3

 **jinhwan:** no killing PLEASE

 

**_donghyuk, junhoe (2)_**

**donghyuk:** so  
**donghyuk:** kang daniel huh

 **junhoe:** sHUT UP

 **donghyuk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **junhoe:** ughh  
**junhoe:** what do u want

 **donghyuk:** nothing  
**donghyuk:** im just curious  
**donghyuk:** why did u said yes to him thaT easily i mean  
**donghyuk:** im pretty sure daniel's not the only one who asked you out

 **junhoe:** i-  
**junhoe:** im actually waiting for sumn to ask me out  
**junhoe:** but he would never  
**junhoe:** i think,,, so

 **donghyuk:** wait a sec

 

**_Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES (5)_ **

**donghyuk:** _screenshot.jpg_  
**donghyuk:** SEE

 **chanwoo:** whew

 **hanbin:** woah

 **yunhyeong:** so it means ???

 **donghyuk:** YES  
**donghyuk:** omg those two are really idiots  
**donghyuk:** smhhhh

 **jinhwan:** _screenshot.jpg_  
**jinhwan:** it makes sense now

 **donghyuk:** omgjsjajsjsjs  
**donghyuk:** i haven't been this stressed since i came out of my mother's womb ,,,

 **chanwoo:**  remember u danced in front of our senior hwang minhyun when u ~confessed~

 **donghyuk:** oh my god chanwoo  
**donghyuk:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **chanwoo:** i still have your /video/  
**chanwoo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **donghyuk:** istg jung chanwoo  
**donghyuk:** ur dead to me when i find u jkksksks

 **jinhwan:** can we pls avoid violence of any form PLS

 **chanwoo:** okay :)

 **donghyuk:** .

 **jinhwan:** thank you  
**jinhwan:** so now we know that junbob really has ~feelings~ for each other  
**jinhwan:** what do we do now ??

 **yunhyeong:** hold up  
**yunhyeong:** something doesn't really add up here

 **jinhwan:** wdym ?

 **yunhyeong:** i mean  
**yunhyeong:** both of them only has english tgt  
**yunhyeong:** and daniel is in the same year w hanbin

 **hanbin:** yes babe :3

 **yunhyeong:** im sure they /barely/ know each other  
**yunhyeong:** i mean-  
**yunhyeong:** so why junhoe then?

 **chanwoo:** wow  
**chanwoo:** yunhyeong hyung asking the most important question here

 **yunhyeong:** chanwoo stop

 **jinhwan:** u have a point

 **hanbin:** but junhoe is pretty popular tho  
**hanbin:** ofc babe ur pretty and popular

 **yunhyeong:** i know :3

 **hanbin:** and with a face like that  
**hanbin:** boys and girls alike would want to date him

 **jinhwan:** tru

 **donghyuk:** i shall go forth and ask my sources  
**donghyuk:** brb

 **yunhyeong:** okay peasants  
**yunhyeong:** donghyuk holmes is on the run!!


	2. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhoe: idgi  
> junhoe: why does he have to say such things  
> junhoe: why does he makes me feel things  
> junhoe: ugh  
> junhoe: i hate feelings And feeling things ksksksksks  
> junhoe: ik he doesn't like me and i Am trying to m o v e o n  
> junhoe: we can't even talk to each other without being awkward UGH  
> junhoe: I HATE THIS

**_dirty kids (7)_ **

**jinhwan:** how's everyone today?

 **chanwoo:** i just sat in my math class for 2 hours without my prof scolding me :-)

 **jinhwan:** wow chanwoo that's...  
**jinhwan:** an achievement

 **chanwoo:** i know  
**chanwoo:** thanks hyung :-)

 **hanbin:** pls congratulate me!!  
**hanbin:** i just finished the song that i was working on for three months now for our final assessment  
**hanbin:** and i had our music prof to listen to my demo and he praised M E and he said that he wants to listen to my other demos which is so great im so happy :D

 **bobby:** as expected from the son of beethoven

 **chanwoo:** congrats hyung!!

 **yunhyeong:** congrats babe <3

 **hanbin:** thank ü

 **jinhwan:** that's great hanbin-ah  
**jinhwan:** anyone else?

 **bobby:** thanks for asking hyung  
**bobby:** for the first time in my life i got a 95 for my term paper  
**bobby:** pls congratulate me!!

 **chanwoo:** oho bobby hyung  
**chanwoo:** congrats!

 **donghyuk:** good job hyung !!

 **junhoe:** congrats bobby hyung

 **bobby:** oh yeah  
**bobby:** junhoe helped me on writing my paper :)

 **junhoe:** no prob :D

 **bobby:** nah

 **junhoe:** u deserve it hyung :)

 **bobby:** nooo  
**bobby:** i wrote it so well bc of u  
**bobby:** thank u !!!

 **junhoe:** okay then :)

 **bobby:** i love u juneyaaaa :)

 **donghyuk:** .

 **jinhwan:** .

 **chanwoo:** .

 **junhoe:** oh

 **bobby:** i...  
**bobby:** ineedtofeedmygoldfishbye

 

  
**_Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES (5)_**

 **jinhwan:** okay this changes something

 **donghyuk:** icb bobby hyung will say that  
**donghyuk:** in a group chat !!111!11!!!  jsjsjsjaja

 **chanwoo:** that is whipped culture™

 **hanbin:** it's about time he should step up his game

 **yunhyeong:** omg i just squealed so hard let me just  
**yunhyeong:** ᴋʏᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀ  
**yunhyeong:** thank you

 

  
**_bobby, jinhwan (2)_**

 **bobby:** hyung

 **jinhwan:** yes

 **bobby:** i screwed up

 **jinhwan:** kinda

 **bobby:** now i just made us more awkward  
**bobby:** sigh

 **jinhwan:** you can still work it out!!  
**jinhwan:** why don't u go to  him now and talk  to him and tell what u feel  
**jinhwan:** and ask him out!!

 **bobby:** i can't hyung  
**bobby:** and he won't like me back  
**bobby:** i feel it

 **jinhwan:** but u gotta try  
**jinhwan:** what if he feels the same way abt u?

 **bobby:** that's impossible hyung  
**bobby:** maybe is should just start to move on from this crush :(

 

  
**_junhoe, donghyuk (2)_**

 **junhoe:** idgi  
**junhoe:** why does he have to say such things  
**junhoe:** why does he makes me feel things  
**junhoe:** ugh  
**junhoe:** i hate feelings And feeling things ksksksksks  
**junhoe:** ik he doesn't like me and i Am trying to m o v e  o n  
**junhoe:** we can't even talk to each other without being awkward UGH  
**junhoe:** I HATE THIS


	3. savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby: i said what i said bc u kno  
> bobby: u really helped me a lot and i was just so grateful  
> bobby: so.. yeah
> 
> junhoe: u said what hyung
> 
> bobby: i-  
> bobby: i know u read it
> 
> junhoe: what did u say? 
> 
> bobby: ahsj;haj:jsjak  
> bobby: i said  
> bobby: i love u juneyaaaa :)
> 
> junhoe: okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- donghyuk and jaehwan are in the same year   
> \- istg donghyuk is really that social butterfly

**_donghyuk, jaehwan (2)_ **

**donghyuk:** jaehwan !!!

 **jaehwan:** oh donghyuk  
**jaehwan:** hii

 **donghyuk:** we had biology tgt last year right

 **jaehwan:** yes yes i remember  
**jaehwan:** what's up

 **donghyuk:** you're bestfriends w kang daniel right?

 **jaehwan:** uhm yes  
**jaehwan:** why do u ask

 **donghyuk:** do u perhaps know why daniel asked junhoe out on valentines day?  
**donghyuk:** i mean-  
**donghyuk:** i only just find it weird so

 **jaehwan:** oh that  
**jaehwan:** junhoe didn't tell you?

 **donghyuk:** tell me what?

 **jaehwan:** daniel was just trying to make seongwoo jealous by asking junhoe to be his date on valentines day  
**jaehwan:** i think junhoe agreed to help him

 **donghyuk:** oh my god  
**donghyuk:** kim jaehwan ur my savior (>3<)

 **jaehwan:** yeah  
**jaehwan:** daniel and seongwoo hyung  
**jaehwan:** those two are clearly Gay for each other i mean-  
**jaehwan:** why beat around the bush when they can just ask each other out?

 **donghyuk:** i totALLY relate to u  
**donghyuk:** i am in the same situation  
**donghyuk:** i mean my friends

 **jaehwan:** oh?

 **donghyuk:** yeah  
**donghyuk:** junhoe and bobby hyung  
**donghyuk:** ugh those two really

 **jaehwan:** i hope they can sort it out soon :)

 **donghyuk:**  yh i hope so too, btw thanks so much !!!  
**donghyuk:** GOD BLESS YOU

 **jaehwan:** sure  
**jaehwan:** anytime :)

 

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

 **donghyuk:** KANG DANIEL WAS TRYING TO MAKE ONG SEONGWOO JEALOUS BY ASKING JUNHOE TO BE HIS DATE FOR VALENTINES DAY AND JUNHOE ONLY AGREED TO HELP HIM

 **yunhyeong:** WHAT

 **hanbin:** WHAT (2)

 **jinhwan:** WHAT (3)

 **junhoe:** ..........

 **chanwoo:** that was an unexpected turn of events

 **donghyuk:** oop s  
**donghyuk:** wrong gc ??

 **junhoe:** wait  
**junhoe:** what do u mean wrong gc?

 **jinhwan:** is it true?

 **junhoe:** KIM DONGHYUK EXPLAIN URSELF  
**junhoe:** how did u find out?

 **donghyuk:** okay okay  
**donghyuk:** i asked kim jaehwan, daniel's bestfriend

 **yunhyeong:** and junhoe u owe us some answer too?

 **junhoe:** f i n e  
**junhoe:** i agreed to help him to make ong seongwoo jealous  
**junhoe:** he'll just treat me to lunch then we'll see a movie on valentines then i'll tutor him again for our english test  
**junhoe:** that's all

 **chanwoo:** whew

 **junhoe:** and what abt the other gc???

 **hanbin:** oops look at the time i need to go to my p.e class

 **yunhyeong:** yeah im actually late for chem

 **jinhwan:** the student committee would want to see me now

 **donghyuk:** and i have math in one minute

 **chanwoo:** gotta blast ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **junhoe:** HEY

 

  
**_bobby, jinhwan (2)_**

 **bobby:** hyung~

 **jinhwan:** i can feel u smiling like an idiot from here

 **bobby:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 

  
**_bobby, junhoe (2)_**

 **bobby:** junhoe

 **junhoe:** hyung  
**junhoe:** do you need some help for a paper again?

 **bobby:** what  
**bobby:** oh no nono

 **junhoe:** so

 **bobby:** so

 **junhoe:** ?

 **bobby:** abt what i said in our gc the other day

 **junhoe:** oh

 **bobby:** i said what i said bc u kno  
**bobby:** u really helped me a lot and i was just so grateful  
**bobby:** so.. yeah

 **junhoe:** u said what hyung

 **bobby:** i-  
**bobby:**  i know u read it

 **junhoe:** what did u say? 

 **bobby:** ahsj;haj:jsjak   
**bobby:**  i said  
**bobby:**  i love u juneyaaaa :)

 **junhoe:** okay :)

 

  
**_junhoe, donghyuk (2)_**

 **junhoe:** _screenshot.jpg_  
**junhoe:** im sending this from my grave

 **donghyuk:** oh my god junhoe  
**donghyuk:** you are so WHIPPED™

 **junhoe:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk: okay so  
> donghyuk: good news: junbob likes each other  
> donghyuk: bad news: junbob are both idiots
> 
> jinhwan: that's.....  
> jinhwan: a lot of help, really
> 
> donghyuk: sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yaja time (i looked up on the internet) is when the younger says or talks to the older ones in an informal way  
> \- its usually done for fun :3  
> \- oh i have watched some idol groups do this and its funny loll ㅋㅋ  
> \- ofc chanwoo is thaT maknae on top  
> \- as you can see junhoe is very good in english here

**_Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES (5)_ **

**donghyuk:** okay gays  
**donghyuk:** i have good and bad news

 **chanwoo:** you mean guys

 **donghyuk:** no i mean gAys

 **yunhyeong:** spill

 **donghyuk:** okay so  
**donghyuk:** good news: junbob likes each other  
**donghyuk:** bad news: junbob are both idiots

 **jinhwan:** that's.....  
**jinhwan:** a lot of help, really

 **donghyuk:** sure

 **yunhyeong:** OKAY I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE  
**yunhyeong:** WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW

 **hanbin:** oh no  
**hanbin:** yun has gone all caps  
**hanbin:** babe chill :(

 **yunhyeong:** NO I CANNOT  
**yunhyeong:** IM SRY BABE :(

 **hanbin:** wat hav u done to my yunhyeongie :'-((((

 **chanwoo:** i have a plan

 **yunhyeong:** THANK YOU

 **chanwoo:** why dont we have a pre-valentines date?  
**chanwoo:** we invite junbob to join us to lunch at the café near the school  
**chanwoo:** jinhwan hyung you tell bobby and donghyuk go tell junhoe

 **donghyuk:** aye aye

 **chanwoo:** but ofc we won't come so that they'll be alone tgt and bobby hyung can ask junhoe out b4 valentines day so he wont go out with daniel instead  
**chanwoo:** problem solved

 **hanbin:** i didnt know chanwoo was a genius

 **chanwoo:** _chanwoo_IS_a_genius.mp3_

 **jinhwan:** thank god i have chanwoo  
**jinhwan:** i mean thank god /We/ have chanwoo

 **chanwoo:** .

 **donghyuk:** o kay?

 **yunhyeong:** LET'S GET IT!!!!

 

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

 **jinhwan:** okay kids

 **chanwoo:** we all know who is the only kid here  
**chanwoo:** right, kim jinhwan?

 **jinhwan:** what the hell ??

 **chanwoo:** watch your language kiddo

 **jinhwan:** .

 **chanwoo:** .

 **jinhwan:** .

 **chanwoo:** ok im sry hyung i was just joking

 **jinhwan:** .

 **chanwoo:** hyung im sorry :(((((  
**chanwoo:** bobby hyung asked me to do yaja time w you :(

 **jinhwan:** u just called me k i d d o :)

 **chanwoo:** hyung im sorry!!!!

 **junhoe:** okay bobby hyung pay up

 **bobby:** and my 20 bucks was gone just like that

 **junhoe:** sweet

 **chanwoo:** what the fuck?

 **junhoe:** bobby hyung and i made a bet that u won't last long doing yaja time  
**junhoe:** ur too soft for jinani hyung :)

 **jinhwan:** j-jinani?

 **bobby:** chanwoo u failed me

 **jinhwan:** the disr e s pe k t????  
**jinhwan:** >:(

 **junhoe:** omg hyung im sorry it was bobby hyung's idea

 **bobby:** wha-   
**bobby:** okay maybe it was /my/ idea  
**bobby:** im sorry hyung

 **junhoe:** we're sorry hyung :(

 **jinhwan:** >:(

 **chanwoo:** hyung im sorry ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **yunhyeong:** HAH  
**yunhyeong:** okay babe pay up :3  
**yunhyeong:** i told u bobby would admit to junhoe's ideas

 **hanbin:** i only have 30 bucks on my pocket  
**hanbin:** but if its for you <3

 **yunhyeong:** awww <3

 **junhoe:** WHAT

 **bobby:** you bet on us too ??

 **yunhyeong:** well ..yes?

 **jinhwan:** UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN  
**jinhwan:** ungrateful children everywhere >:(

 _ **jihwan** has left the chat_  
_**chanwoo** has left the chat_  
_**junhoe** has left the chat_  
_**bobby** has left the chat_

 **yunheong:** oop s

 **hanbin:** babe what have we done

 _ **yunhyeong** has left the chat_  
_**hanbin** has left the chat_

 **donghyuk:** hello?  
**donghyuk:** hey where did everyone go???  
**donghyuk:** answer me !!!!

 

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

_**donghyuk** has invited **jinhwan** , **chanwoo** , **junhoe** , **bobby** , **yunhyeong** , and **hanbin** to the group chat_

**donghyuk:** that was a lot of work  
**donghyuk:** don't do that ever again >:(

 **jinhwan:** anw don't forget our lunch date tmrw <3

 **chanwoo:** aye aye

 **yunhyeong:**   (˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
**yunhyeong:** ofc hanbinie and i will be there <3

 **hanbin:** we'll be there hand in hand  
**hanbin:** <3

 **yunhyeong:** ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **donghyuk:** i'll be there too!

 **bobby:** me too

 **donghyuk:** junhoe?

 **junhoe:** i'll be there too dw  
**junhoe:** i'll come there after i tutor daniel  
**junhoe:** our english test is coming up so we have to study ofc

 **donghyuk:** oh

 **jinhwan:** just make sure u'll come, okay?

 **junhoe:** ofc hyung :)

 **yunhyeong:** i cant wait <3 <3


	5. mission possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby: so good night, i guess?  
> bobby: sleep well my juneya  
> bobby: WGSHJ;JSJJLK  
> bobby: sorry my fingers slipped it was my cat
> 
> junhoe: :3  
> junhoe: ur cute hyung
> 
> bobby: .
> 
> junhoe: goodnight hyung  
> junhoe: sleep well~
> 
> bobby: ASDHWKSK;;JKSHAGSK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- krunk is their school's mascot   
> \- this chapter is really just a mess lmao XD

**_donghyuk, chanwoo (2)_ **

**donghyuk:** this is the day  
**donghyuk:** ur role is very important

 **chanwoo:** why am i krunk

 **donghyuk:** i make sure to get junhoe to the café  
**donghyuk:** jinwan hyung will get bobby hyung  
**donghyuk:** you make sure you do your job

 **chanwoo:** why am i krunk (2)

 **donghyuk:** u do whatever u have to do and i'll be the one to take a video and send it to the hyungs

 **chanwoo:** WHY AM I KRUNK (3)

 **donghyuk:** Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES commence !!!  
**donghyuk:** chop chop!

 **chanwoo:** .

 

  
**_jinhwan, bobby (2)_**

 **jinhwan:** bobby??  
**jinhwan:** wer r u

 **bobby:** im almost there hyung  
**bobby:** are the others already there?

 **jinhwan:** yes  
**jinhwan:** i'll just get ur drink then  
**jinhwan:** what do u want?

 **bobby:** an iced americano is okay for me

 **jinhwan:** got it

 

  
**_donghyuk, junhoe (2)_**

 **donghyuk:** ur not here yet

 **junhoe:** im omw !!!  
**junhoe:** daniel and i just finished studying

 **donghyuk:** okay okay  
**donghyuk:** just hurry up

 **junhoe:** im running !!!

 

**_junhoe, donghyuk (2)_**

**junhoe:** hey  
**junhoe:** im already here  
**junhoe:** where Are you??  
**junhoe:** bobby hyung is also here  
**junhoe:** omg-  
**junhoe:** HEY DONGHYUK  
**junhoe:** istg donghyuk answer me, bobby hyung already saw me and he's waving at me  
**junhoe:** KIM DONGHYUK  
**junhoe:** .

 

  
**_donghyuk, chanwoo (2)_**

 **donghyuk:** okay junhoe and bobby hyung are sitting tgt now  
**donghyuk:** they've already ordered some drinks  
**donghyuk:** chanwoo where tf are  u  
**donghyuk:** oh wait i forgot  
**donghyuk:** u can't reply to me now jsjsjjskssjsk

 

  
**_Operation: JUNBOB FOR VALENTINES (5)_**

 **jinhwan:** hey  
**jinhwan:** @donghyuk @chanwoo  
**jinhwan:** wer r u??

 **yunhyeong:** i thought we will ditch junbob at the café  
**yunhyeong:** so they could hav their time tgt??

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_approaching_junbob.mp4_

 **jinhwan:** what is this....

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_shoving_junbob_to_each_other.mp4_

 **yunhyeong:** what's happening

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_forcing_junbob_to_take_pic.mp4_

 **jinhwan:** someone pls explain what's going on

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_tripping_on_junhoe.mp4_  
**donghyuk:** _bobby_catching_junhoe.mp4_

 **hanbin:** wtf  
**hanbin:** im so confused

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_taking_an_awkward_pic_of_junbob.mp4_

 **jinhwan:** omg please

 **donghyuk:** _krunk_giving_hotbars_to_junhoe.mp4_  
**donghyuk:** _krunk_falling_face_flat_crushing_the_hotbars.mp4_

 **hanbin:** um  
**hanbin:** .........

 **donghyuk:** _junhoe_yelling_at_krunk.mp4_

 **yunhyeong:** im losing my sanity

 **donghyuk:** _bobby_restraining_junhoe.mp4_  
**donghyuk:** _junbob_running_after_krunk.mp4_  
**donghyuk:** _krunk_fleeing_the_scene.mp4_

 **jinhwan:** oh god

 **donghyuk:** _donghyukselfiewithjunbobrunningafterkrunk.jpg_

 **jinhwan:** .

 

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

 **junhoe:** so  
**junhoe:** anyone care to explain what is junbob?  
**junhoe:** :)

 **donghyuk:** @jinhwan

 **yunhyeong:** i don't like it when junhoe uses a smiley  
**yunhyeong:** babe im scared

 **hanbin:** yunhyeongie i love u  
**hanbin:** but im also scared :(

 **yunhyeong:** wtf

 **junhoe:** :) :)

 **chanwoo:** oh no he used two smileys  
**chanwoo:** @jinhwan

 **jinhwan:** koo junhoe let me explain

 **junhoe:** new phone who dis :) :) :)

 

  
_**chanwoo** has invited **bobby** and **junhoe** to the chat_

 **chanwoo:** _junbob1.jpg, junbob2.jpg, junbob3.jpg, junbob4.jpg, junbob5.jpg_

 **junhoe:** what the hell u were krunk????

 **chanwoo:** _junbob6.jpg, junbob7.jpg, junbob8.jpg_

 **bobby:** um

 **chanwoo:** adios amigos  
**chanwoo:** good night ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

_**chanwoo** has left the chat_

**bobby:** ......  
**bobby:** so yeah um  
**bobby:** today was-

 **junhoe:** yeah

 **bobby:** oh okay cool hehe

 **junhoe:** definitely

 **bobby:** so good night, i guess?  
**bobby:** sleep well my juneya  
**bobby:** WGSHJ;JSJJLK  
**bobby:** sorry my fingers slipped it was my cat

 **junhoe:** :3  
**junhoe:** ur cute hyung

 **bobby:** .

 **junhoe:** goodnight hyung  
**junhoe:** sleep well~

 **bobby:** ASDHWKSK;;JKSHAGSK


	6. happy hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhoe: wait..........
> 
> hanbin: wait wha-
> 
> yunhyeong: WAIT;HSJSKAKJL
> 
> junhoe: b-boyfriend?????
> 
> yunhyeong: BOYFRIEND?????????
> 
> bobby: I FEEL BETRAYED
> 
> hanbin: care to explain urselves????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

**_hanbin, yunhyeong (2)_ **

**hanbin:** happy valentines day to my favorite song ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )  
**hanbin:** are u ready for our date later?

 **yunhyeong:** uwu  
**yunhyeong:** yes ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

 **hanbin:** <3  
**hanbin:** i'll meet u after last period then?

 **yunhyeong:** okay <3  
**yunhyeong:** see you~

 **hanbin:** <3

 

  
**_bobby, junhoe (2)_**

 **bobby:** hey junhoe-

 **junhoe:** i won't go out with daniel  
**junhoe:** he and seongwoo hyung has already sorted out their feelings so..  
**junhoe:** i-i thought you'd want to know

 **bobby:** oh  
**bobby:** why- yes  
**bobby:** yes of course!

 **junhoe:** that's what i thought 

 **bobby:** yeah  
**bobby:** um  
**bobby:** so abt yesterday at the café  
**bobby:** will u be my-

 **junhoe:** YES  
**junhoe:** i mean-  
**junhoe:** yes

 **bobby:** -valentine?

 **junhoe:** thought you'd never ask :3  
**junhoe:** meet me at the school gates after class  
  
**bobby:** yesksjsjkdgjk,,, yes sure i'll meet u there :)

 **junhoe:** okay  
**junhoe:** i know this ice cream place down the block  
**junhoe:** i wanna try their new flavor

 **bobby:** of course!  
**bobby:** anywhere u want hehe

 **junhoe:** happy valentines day hyung  
**junhoe:** <3

 **bobby:** JSKHS;JAJK:JSKHDHL;"

 

  
**_dirty kids (7)_**

 **donghyuk:** happy valentines day hoes !!!!

 **jinhwan:** _chanwoobuyingmovietickets.jpg_  
**jinhwan:** _chanwoobuyingpopcorn.jpg_

 **donghyuk:** ??????  
**donghyuk:** are u with chanwoo hyung?

 **hanbin:** we thought u have a date w c****o* ??

 **jinhwan:** oops  
**jinhwan:** sorry wrong chat

 **donghyuk:** wdym wrong chat?  
**donghyuk:** OH

 **hanbin:** OH (2)

 **yunhyeong:** dont tell me.....

 **chanwoo:** hyung!!!111!!1!11!!  
**chanwoo:** i told u stop taking pics of mejsjshhzjzja  
**chanwoo:** i was just literally beside u geez  
**chanwoo:** icb my boyf is sO whipped hshshsjj  
**chanwoo:** stop it!!!!!!

 **bobby:** lmao chanwoo

 **junhoe:** wait..........

 **hanbin:** wait wha-

 **yunhyeong:** WAIT;HSJSKAKJL

 **junhoe:** b-boyfriend?????

 **yunhyeong:** BOYFRIEND?????????

 **bobby:** I FEEL BETRAYED

 **hanbin:** care to explain urselves????

 **jinhwan:** ooof

 **chanwoo:** nice one, jinhwan hyung

 _ **jinhwan** has left the chat_  
_**chanwoo** has left the chat_

 **donghyuk:** DONT U DARE

_**donghyuk** has invited **jinhwan** and **chanwoo** in the chat_

**yunhyeong:** WE NEED TO KNOW WHEN THIS HAPPENED

 **jinhwan:** _jinchanvalentinesselfie.jpg_

 **junhoe:** omg im screaming jsjshsjzjzj congrats !!!

 **chanwoo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _ **jinhwan** has left the group chat_  
_**chanwoo** has left the group chat_

 **donghyuk:** ICB THIS BETRAYAL

 **bobby:** best valentines day ever ♡

**Author's Note:**

> waaah participating in this fics party is so fun !! thank you very much for reading ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ ) i hope you give all the authors the support by reading their masterpieces ♡
> 
>  
> 
> love junbob !!!!! ♡♡♡


End file.
